


Lune

by kexian



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - All Media Types, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kexian/pseuds/kexian
Summary: 喜诗人X喜班伏
Kudos: 1





	Lune

班伏里奥失踪了。

蒙太古和卡普莱两家忙着继续为逝去的一对情人哭泣，亲王为自己的亲人哀悼，一时间维罗纳没有人注意到班伏里奥的离去。等到蒙太古夫人一日在繁杂的家族事务之余突然问起侄子的时候，才发现已经很久没有人见过班伏里奥了。蒙太古夫人的羽毛笔顿了片刻，接着继续在账册上写写画画。  
“他会回来的。”夫人很笃定。

过去的二十年里，班伏里奥没有离开过维罗纳。小时候忙着参与两个发小的恶作剧，顺带还要负责收拾残局；长大一些了又忙着把茂丘西奥从两家混战中拽出来，把罗密欧从不断的“骤然恋爱”中唤醒，当然还要少不了和维罗纳明媚鲜妍的女孩男孩们交流情感。二十当头的年纪，每天都忙忙碌碌，全世界和维罗纳几乎算得上是同义词。  
他第一次离开维罗纳时，三个年轻人的死亡已经拆散了半个城市。班伏里奥在夜色中走向曼图亚，给罗密欧带去朱丽叶的死讯。  
第二次离开维罗纳的时候，城市在彻底毁灭后逐渐开始重建，蒙太古和卡普莱也在试探着建立起友谊。但是班伏里奥心中的维罗纳已经彻底坍塌。往日与罗密欧和茂丘西奥一起满维罗纳欢笑打闹，和每个漂亮姑娘调情的青年在一个没有月光的夜晚默默地收拾起了行囊，一个人离开了维罗纳。  
他一路向北，像幽灵一般游荡过了许多地方，直到他走到了巴黎。

巴黎的月色很好，笼罩着整座光辉的城市。班伏里奥原本打算在客栈里无所事事地消磨掉整个晚上，就像过去的很多天晚上一样。但是他最终还是裹紧外套走出了房门，一个人在黑夜里走在巴黎的石子路上。  
月光很亮堂，他向着远处的圣母院走去，隐约记得傍晚热心的老板娘告诉他圣母院是整个巴黎的中心。班伏里奥一直走到河边才意识到圣母院站在河中央的小岛上，这样的深夜里无论如何都不能过河了。他颇有些无奈地摇了摇头，打算原路回到住处。  
班伏里奥没能成行，他被喊住了。

“晚上好，先生。没想到这么冷的晚上，还有人愿意和我一样观赏这一轮月亮。”  
班伏里奥回头，河畔空地上的一人一羊。他没有反驳对方的话，而是默默地走了过去。  
“请坐，陌生人。”诗人说，拍了拍身边的空地，“您有心事。”  
班伏里奥坐在了诗人指的那块空地上。尚是初春，土地上只有隐约冒出来的一点草牙。小羊安静地卧在诗人的另一边，偶尔低头舔一舔新生的春草。诗人一手抚在小羊的背上，漫不经心地摩挲着。  
“您也有心事。”过了一会班伏里奥说。  
诗人笑了：“不错，在月亮之下，谁会没有心事呢？”  
班伏里奥把自己蜷缩起来，下巴搁在膝盖上，凝视着河对岸的圣母院。月光照耀下，石头上的斑驳都颇为清晰。他问：“她站在那里，多久了？”  
“我不知道。”诗人回答，“但是她会一直站着。”  
“哪有什么一直的事。”对方的话让他想起了茂丘西奥。少年站在教堂前的石阶上摔下紫色的外衣，张开双臂仰头高呼着我们要永远快乐，也要永远疯狂。  
可是他死在了疯狂上。  
诗人侧头看向班伏里奥，只看到了他头顶金色的发旋：“当然会有一直的事，石头是永恒的。”  
“这么说雕像也是永恒的喽？”班伏里奥语带嘲讽。  
“要看是什么雕像了。”诗人像是没注意到一样，“泥土的，石头的，金子的，或者是你看见的。”  
班伏里奥不说话了。片刻后诗人率先打破了沉默：“陌生人，既然我们都打算在河边过夜了，不如告诉我你的名字。”  
“蒙太古，班伏里奥·蒙太古。”  
“这不像是一个法国名字。”  
“我来自”班伏里奥停顿了片刻，“维罗纳。”  
“啊，意大利人。”诗人说，“葛林果，是一个诗人。我身边的这位美丽的女士叫嘉丽。”  
“女士？”  
小羊轻轻地叫了一声。诗人笑着从包袱里摸出了一个苹果放到嘉丽面前：“那么，意大利来的客人，您到过佛罗伦萨吗？”  
“没有。”班伏里奥回答，“我之前几乎没有离开过维罗纳。”  
“那么您不是一个旅人了，旅人是必定会去佛罗伦萨的。”  
“佛罗伦萨在维罗纳南边，我离开维罗纳之后一直在往北走。”  
葛林果扬了扬眉毛：“想必您只是想要离开故土，并不在意会往哪里去。先生，我应当称呼您为流浪者。”  
班伏里奥没有答话，他暗自否定流浪者这个称呼。他有一个能回去的家，有故乡和亲人，可不是什么流浪汉。  
“您不高兴了。”葛林果继续说，“看来您很喜欢您的家乡，不如您给我说说维罗纳吧。”  
班伏里奥直起腰背仔细地看向葛林果，对方坦然地回望过来。月光下诗人眉目深邃，浓密的深棕色绻发落在两颊边，披着一件深蓝色的外套，比那种他在维罗纳日日穿着的蓝色略暗一些的颜色。他下意识地去看自己的袖角，只看到了暗沉的灰色。班伏里奥对上葛林果的目光，他发现诗人的眼睛也是蓝色的，很通透的天蓝色。  
“维罗纳，维罗纳是个很美的地方。姑娘们都喜欢穿着漂亮的裙子跳舞，裙角摆起来像盛开的花儿一样。”青年干脆躺了下来，胳膊枕在脑袋下头，双眼盯着黑夜里隐隐约约闪耀的几颗星星，“男孩们，卡普莱家的男孩总是穿的很严实，我们喜欢蓝色的袍子，恕我直言，比您这件要好看一些。”  
“我的遗憾。”诗人不以为忤，反而是轻笑了一声，“可惜当一个诗人可没有时间担忧衣服的事。”  
班伏里奥也笑了，笑意虚虚地浮在面颊上，没有进到眼睛里去。诗人向他看过来，做了一个手势示意他继续自己的故事。  
“后来，舞会上他们见面了。”  
紧接着，他们结婚了。  
再后来，茂丘西奥死了，提伯特死了，朱丽叶死了。  
到最后，罗密欧也死了。维罗纳立起了四座新坟，埋着四个孩子。  
“这是一个很美丽的故事，很悲哀，但是很美丽。”葛林果说，“我为您感到很抱歉。”  
“没有关系的。”班伏里奥疲惫地说。他离开维罗纳已经太久了，这么长的时间里他没有向任何一个人提起过自己的过去。也许是月亮太明亮，也许是诗人身边的小羊让他放下了戒心，也许是他一个人担着回忆已经太疲惫了。  
疲惫到需要一个人来分担，管他是诗人还是过路人。  
“巴黎刚刚立起了两座坟墓，也许是三座，谁知道呢。”葛林果说，“每时每刻都有人在死去，然后人们用石头压在棺材上，再刻下一些字，想要告诉之后的所有人这里埋着谁，他生前发生过什么惊天动地的事情。”  
“您刚刚说石头是永恒的。”  
“没错，石头是永恒的。”葛林果重复，“巴黎人的圣母院，罗马的喷泉，还有雅典的神庙，都是石头，他们总在那儿。您讲的故事就应当被刻在石头上，然后永远地留在那里。”  
班伏里奥想起了自己临走前姑母和卡普莱伯爵在商议给罗密欧与朱丽叶竖起黄金的雕像，不知道茂丘西奥和提伯特有没有？也不知道他们要把雕像摆在哪里。  
葛林果也不说话了，他把包袱从膝盖上拿到了脚边，然后在班伏里奥身边躺了下来。小羊早在谈话的时候就已经睡着了。接近破晓，月光慢慢暗淡了下来，天边隐隐约约泛出一丝红光来。  
“教堂里没有敲钟人吗？”班伏里奥问。  
“原先是有的，现在怕是也死了吧。”葛林果说，“很久没有听见他的钟声了。”  
班伏里奥沉默了一会，隐约觉得晨间的露水已经打湿了他的外套。等到太阳跳出地平线的时候他坐了起来，掸去外套上的尘土：“我该走了。”  
“您知道那边。”葛林果闭着眼睛，抬手点了点圣母院，“墙上写着几个字。您学过拉丁语吗？”  
“学过一点点。”班伏里奥有些愧疚，他还记得茂丘西奥拉着他逃了大半课程。  
“写着ANAΓKH，命运。”葛林果说，“刻在石墙上头，他会和圣母院共生。您的故事也一样，您应当把故事记下来，用石头，用建筑，用您自己的眼睛。”  
“您说的没错，诗人。”班伏里奥深深吐出一口气，“再见。”  
“再见，流浪者。”葛林果回答。  
班伏里奥站起来往客栈走去，他身后缓缓升起一轮太阳。


End file.
